


Good Morning

by 18_WRITER



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_WRITER/pseuds/18_WRITER
Summary: A normal saturday morning at Sejun and Ken's apartment. Sejun wakes up and notices Ken was not in bed, instead Ken was passed out on the couch after late night anime marathon. Sejun decides to wake up Ken in the one way he knows he'll surely wake up.
Relationships: Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson/John Paulo Nase | Sejun, SeKen - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> uwu first time writing SeKen smut hehe, if ya'll like it I'll try to make more in the future hehe.

**SEJUN POV**

I fluttered my eyes open, feeling the warm sunlight on my face as the sounds of birds chirping outside called to me. I stretched my arms outwards getting myself ready for the day and letting out a long yawn before looking around and noticing Ken, my boyfriend was not in bed. I thought to myself why he wouldn't be in bed and remembered he requested to stay up last to watch some anime. I sighed and lazily stood up from our bed and fix the bed sheets that were an absolute mess because I move a lot in my sleep. 

I walked downstairs in hopes I would find him in the living room, and I right, he was completely passed out on our living room couch. 

I tried shaking him to wake up, he pushes my arm away, resisting to waking up. _"Come on Ken, wake up babe."_ I say to him, insisting that he wakes up as I keep frustratingly shaking him. 

I sighed and noticed his shirt was slightly pulled up, revealing his toned abs and I couldn't help but to admire it. What else do you do when you have a boyfriend with abs? What else but admire them. Ken works out a lot, and he is also a dancer so his abs were well toned not to mention he also maintains a good diet. Unlike me; Ken likes to spoil me by going out to eat and I would end up eating a lot more than I expected which always get a good laugh out of him. He would also push me to workout with him sometimes but I would end up giving up 10 minutes into it, sometimes I'll even be too tired to stand so he would carry me on his back to the nearest café so we could eat something and get energy again.

As the clingy boyfriend I am I wasn't afraid to get a bit territorial with Ken, I mean who wouldn't, he is a literal whole meal of a man. What other people don't know is that he is completely dorky, he just doesn't look like it because of his cool exterior. 

But back to the abs, I couldn't help myself but also touch them which made Ken react. _"Mm, Sejun~"_ Ken says as he clench his fist and hip thrust the air, noticing something weird under the blanket that was covering his lower half. I removed the blanket, revealing Ken's morning wood and it was obvious by how big his bulge was. I looked at him, he seems frustrated and un-relaxed, and the morning wood is not going help him. 

I thought to myself, how do I help Ken and also wake him up from his deep sleep?-- that's when a bright idea popped up in my head. 

_"Don't worry babe, lets say it's my thanks for helping me out at the gym."_

I bent down to the level of the couch and slowly removed his pants, he was not wearing underwear which made things easier for me. 

I then wrap my one hand around his cock, it made him flinch but he then slowly relaxed as I moved my hand up and down. While stroking his cock I also played with his balls, it made him hip thrust into my hand. Soon he started to leak pre-cum, while I stroke his cock I decided to put myself a little closer and begin to lick the slit of his cock. It made him jerk his hips up and accidentally thrust his cock into my mouth but I didn't mind it and instead begin to hallow my cheeks, sucking on his tip. Then I begin to move my head up and down on his cock, taking him in and out of my mouth, tasting the salty pre-cum in my mouth. It wasn't long before I notice him starting to flutter his eyes open, and soon waking up to the sight of me sucking him off.

_"M-Morning babe.",_ I say pulling my mouth of his cock with a nervous grin on my face. He chuckles and pets my head, he moves himself, facing the table as he held his cock out in front of me. _"Come on babe, I ain't stopping you."_ , he says with a smile on his face while petting my head. I smiled and held onto his cock again as I flatten my tongue, licking his whole cock. He tilts his head back and groans in satisfaction, gripping onto my hair with a firm grip while moaning out my name. "F-Fuck Sejun, y-your mouth is so good--- Hnngg~", The sounds made me really happy as I wrap my mouth around his cock and slowly and teasingly take his length in my mouth. _"Babe, you shouldn't be teasing me like this--- hngg~", _I pull my mouth from his cock and begin to undress myself, I couldn't contain myself anymore either. 

I push Ken back on the couch and got on his lap, grinding on his needy cock. He bites his lip and tilts his head back, I wrap my arms around his nape with a smile on my face. I made sure as I grind on him that he would feel my ass, I grab his hands and place them on my ass cheeks and he immediately gives them a tight squeeze, his nails digging through my skin. I moaned in pain and pleasure, he kisses my neck and leaves marks on my neck and collar-bone _"Ken, d-don't leave too much marks, I still have w-work tonight--- Ahh~", _It didn't stop Ken though as he leaves multiple very visible marks on me. 

_"B-babe, I can't contain it anymore, I want to put it in you~",_ Ken says before he kisses me, our lips crashing together, our tongues dancing together, I was so sucked into it. It was almost a perfect match, I remember when we had an interview and they asked if Ken kisses on the first date and if I was a good kisser, safe to say we know each other's answers. 

_"Go ahead babe~"_ , I say as I pull away from our kiss and lay my back on our table, luckily it was a new table and was incredibly durable because I know Ken won't take it easy on me now that he is this horny in the morning.

Ken lifts my legs above his shoulders as he positions himself in front of my hole. I then felt his tip rub against the rim of my hole, I whined, I wanted him to push it in now.  _ "Hnng, B-Babe~~",  _ I whined as I grip onto the table as tight as I can, Ken pats my head then slowly run his hands over my chest and begins to play with my nipples. I moaned out his name, whining as I shake my ass, I was very needy  _"Babbbbbbeeeee~ Keeeennnn~"_ , but he didn't respond as continues to play with my nipples. He was pinching, pulling, and pushing his finger down on my nipples, I squirmed and whined as I think to myself on what he could possibly want to hear from me that's when I finally had a idea that might work.

 _"D-Daddy~"_ , I then finally got his attention.

Ken lets go of my nipples and with no warning, he pushes his length in my ass. I moaned as loud as I can, gripping onto the table, my knuckles turning white. My mind was clouded with pain and pleasure, He then begins to slowly push in and out as my inner walls clench tightly around cock and not letting go. He groans at the feeling of my hole tightening around his cock, grabbing my waist as he pushes in and out _"Ugh baby, s-so tight~~ hngg~",_ He moaned as he steadily gained his pace as he begins to thrust faster.

I let of the table and grip onto his back instead.

_"D-daddy you should take your shirt off~"_

_"Take it off for me then~"_

As he commanded, as he continued to fuck me ruthlessly I take off his shirt getting a full view of his abs and muscles. I would consider myself bless for this, having sex with the hot dancer named Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson, a true blessing indeed and also have a full access to see his abs everyday. Many became jealous of me once we announced we were dating, but haters gonna hate, like other artist say.

My own cock then begins to leak pre-cum, Ken notices it and begins to pump my cock with no mercy as he grabs onto it tightly, putting a firm grip on it while his thumb was placed on top of my slit preventing the pre-cum to flow freely. I squirm and whined again, not only was fucking me with no mercy, he was also giving me a hand-job with no absolute no mercy. 

Tears begin to form in my eyes as Ken leans forward, putting full force in each thrust and gets faster and faster. I was a moaning mess, my head tilted back and mouth wide open with only moans and Ken's name coming out of it. Ken groans and moans, my body aches, I was close to orgasm but Ken's hand is preventing me to actually cum. 

_ "D-Daddy I-I'm close~ Ahhh~" _

_ "I can't let you cum yet baby, not until daddy cums first---Hnggg~" _

_"P-Please daddy--"_

_"No baby, be a good boy and let daddy fuck you good, okay?~"_

_"Y-Yes daddy----Ahh~"_

I followed Ken's instructions and made sure to not to cum until Ken does. My hole tightens even more around Ken's cock as I keep resisting myself from cumming. Ken grins at the sight of my struggling, he holds my legs and spreads them wide open, thrusting as hard as he can and at the fastest pace he could fuck me in. My body was slowly giving up, I was too close, I couldn't contain it for too long. 

_ "F-Fuck baby, D-daddy's close--- Once daddy fills you, I want you to fill up daddy's mouth, got it?~" _

_"Y-Yes daddy."_

_"and make sure to moan daddy's name-- Hnggg~~"_

_"Y-Yes daddy--- Ahhhh~~"_

And with a few more hard thrust from Ken, hitting my prostate for the last time, his warm liquid starts to fill my ass. He didn't pull out yet, he gave one more good thrust before pulling out, watching the pool of cum drip from my ass to the table. 

He then begins to give me a hand-job, placing his mouth just in front of my cock, making sure my cum would shoot into his mouth. And with a couple of strokes I cummed, my cum shooting in his mouth and cheek. He licks off the excess cum from his face and from my cock, I moaned out his name and I began to twitch as he smiles in content.

_"My baby taste so good~ want a taste of mine baby?"_

_"Y-Yes daddy, please~"_

Ken moves his cock close to my face, sucking off and licking his cock clean off of his cum. Taking every single last drop, the salty bitterness of his cum brings a smile to my face as I look up to him.

_"How was my cum baby?~"_

_"Tasty daddy~"_

_"Good, how about we shower together. Need some help standing up?"_

_ "I might need more than help, ahahah." _

_"Okay, I'll carry you."_

_"Thanks babe~"_

_"You owe me chicken."_

_"Okay~"_

Ken then carries me bridal style, heading to the bathroom and showering together. We then continued our day as normal, having breakfast, playing games, watching shows, cuddling, kissing and at night I would work and when I got home I was greeted with another round of sex. 

Every morning was a fun morning, I'm so happy to have him by my side. 

'

'

'

'

_"Good morning daddy~"_

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact : I made this in the morning :D
> 
> Also sorry I didn't post it yesterday due to black out HAHA


End file.
